Deduction
by LaineyK123
Summary: Erin is a detective. The BEST detective. She's working on the Alcatraz case. The pressure is on this genius to solve the case with her excellent intelligence. She has lives in her hands. But sometimes. . . deduction can be deadly.
1. Chapter 1

A person can have a complete mental breakdown in less than 3.47 seconds. Of course, one can build up over the years until because of all the pressure, a person finally snaps. Not all people break though. If one is strong enough, even as pieces of sanity begin to slowly chip away, one will remain in a fit state of mind. That does not mean that there will not be effects. No matter what, something is guaranteed to happen afterwards. The repercussions are sure to spread, causing sometimes catastrophic issues of which need to be dealt with.

At a certain time in my life, there was a single case that made everyone think _I_ was going to be the one to snap. I was a detective despite all the odds against me, including my age. Of course, I did have a lot of factors in my favor, the best being my IQ. I had the highest IQ that was ever accounted for. And yet, I was so young.

I was fifteen years old and the term "genius" was simply an understatement when referring to me. Because of my intelligence, I was living in what some might classify as hell. To say it bluntly, I did not lead a "normal" life. As I have mentioned before, I was a detective and a proud one at that. If my estimation was correct as it usually is, I had been solving cases professionally from the time when I was about four. It sounds impossible and I know that it is very hard to believe. Personally, I would have a hard time accepting it as well, but it's true. It's all true.

Emerson Hauser was the one who put me on the Alcatraz case in the first case. You see, not many people knew about me. Officially, I didn't exist. There was never any record of such an Erin Miller. I was never born, I never went to school, there were a lot of things that I never did, not things that weren't just on the record. Many awful things happened to me. Things that in this tale, I will try not to mention.

When Alcatraz closed, 63 prisoners vanished. Emerson Hauser was in charge of finding them in the year of 2012 when they started appearing. He had two people who were originally on Alcatraz, Dr. Lucy Banerjee who was once known as Lucille Sengupta the psychologist on Alcatraz Island. Also, there was Dr. Milton Beauregard who was a psychologist as well. They reappeared in 2012 as well but seemed just as clueless as we were. Hauser had a backup team of scientists, most of which were not involved. I have to say that the people doing the most to benefit the case were Rebecca Madsen from the SFPD, and Dr. Diego Soto an expert in Alcatraz and a comic book artist. The last part made him immature 63.49 percent of the time.

I wish they never closed Alcatraz. That could have prevented this whole problem from happening. It was shut due to "unsafe conditions" for inmates and guards, but personally I refuse to believe that. There just had to be another reason.

Anyway, as a detective, the _best_ detective it was my job to find the inmates. And the person who took them. It was the mystery of a lifetime, and I was the one who had to solve it. I thought I was ready. Then _they_ interfered. If they had just left me alone I would never have gotten attached and half of what went wrong never would have happened.

My name is Erin Miller and this is the story of possibly the hardest case I ever worked on. I realize now half of what I should have done. Lives were in my hands, and I tried to save them. At the end, no matter the cost, you could say that I won the game. But if you look at in a humanitarian point of view, then I'm afraid we all lost. So, I urge you. Read on.

_AN: So, This is going to be a story .It's going to have a little of actual history embedded in it (sorry, couldn't resist!). I'm going to try to update every Tuesday, because I will write the chapters Monday after Alcatraz. If I don't update on Tuesday, then I will on Wednesday. If you're a little unsure about reading this, don't worry, it gets better as it goes. Please leave a review and tell me how I'm doing. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I did not interfere. I did not, would not, and probably could not. Hauser probably wouldn't let ne, so I left it up to them. It was a test. I wanted to see just how well they would do on the case. I wanted to see them fail. I wanted them to fall down into the depths of regret. I wanted them to wish they could undo what they did and feel guilt and sorrow. I did, though want the case to be solved. It was rather selfish. It was my case and I wanted it to stay that way. I felt as if it was an insult to me personally. It was a case given to _me._ I was to find the 302 people that disappeared, but my goal was the 63's. I was going to catch them and I would do it alone.

But then Rebecca Madsen and Diego Soto had to get in my way and insist on involving themselves in my case. They passed the test, too. Not only did they pass but they succeeded with flying colors. In a way they surprised me. With Madsen's police and detective skills along with Soto's Alcatraz knowledge, they made an excellent team. Actually, that is a massive understatement. They were close to perfect, for they were very talented. I am one that hates to admit these things.

Jack Sylvane was the first 63 that was caught, and he wasn't captured by me. That fact infuriated me, but it wasn't a guess. It wasn't estimation. It was as I have mentioned before: fact. It was the cold, hard truth. I simply had to accept it, whether I wanted to or not. Do not get me wrong. I was not envious. I did not hate them. I wanted Madsen and Soto to work on the case, but upon observing them, I knew. I knew they would not listen.

But I was always ready to accept more pawns. That's simply how it was. Hauser had the most moves to make, and he was the Queen. He would have been the King, except for the fact that the role of a King is so restricted. Please note that this is not meant to be a derogatory term for it should be held with honor. Lucy Banerjee was the Bishop. She had less power than Hauser and me yet more than Soto and Madsen. Those latter two were the Knights. They were on the front lines, in the battle wielding not swords but guns. It was a system. Everything had to have a process and mine was based off of the rules of society.

Therefore, I was the King. My wisdom gave me more of an ability than all of them; the ability to predict what would happen and why. The King is obviously the being with the most power. Sometimes there is someone behind the King, secretly manipulating the ruler and stealing power and control. But I can personally guarantee that there was no one behind me. At least, that's what I thought. In a way, I made a classic mistake.

Another person rather close to me who happened to make a mistake of the same nature was Lucy. When I say we were close, I do not mean that we were friends. In fact, we barely talked about anything within the range of our personal interests. When I say we were close, I mean we worked on the same case for the same cause. I didn't really have a "life". I did not do any of the activities or anything a regular being my age would enjoy doing. Literally all I did was solve cases.

Can you really call that living?

_AN: Whoo, chapter 2! Anyways , did any of you catch the episode last night? It was pretty good with the violin and all. I knew what the ending would be. I loved seeing Emerson and Lucy's first kiss, and I'm not really one for love stories. _

_So thank you for reading, please review. _

_Also, I see there are some OC warnings in the reviews. I'll try not to make her too Mary Sue. Don't worry. I know she's not perfect, you'll know she's not perfect, and maybe by the ending, she'll realize that she is not perfect as well._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Death is a strange thing. It can affect people in rather strange ways. Even if it seems that the person who passed away wasn't that close to you, such as a previous teacher or a great aunt, still death will work its awful charms. Seeing the people around you so sad and vulnerable can internally devastate you. I believe that seeing those around you as sad will eventually lead you to feel the same emotion as well.

In this story, everything is relevant. Relevant to what? Even I don't know the exact details. I do know that everything is connected in one way or another. Because of this, there is much to tell, for if I leave something out, you won't have the complete story. I want this to be an act of closure, so I will leave no questions for you to ask.

I wish to take you back to one of the last times I saw Lucy alive. It was somewhat similar to every other day. I worked in one of the added rooms underneath the prison known as Alcatraz. To be completely honest, I hated staying underground. What if it were to collapse all at once? I found my idea preposterous. It was just a childish notion, not even worthy to be classified as a fear.

I had a chess set. It had clear crystal and black figures. It was beautiful, and I had it set in a small table of its own. It had been given to me an awfully large amount of time before and I had long perfected the game. I'm sure you recall reading about how it was I saw the people around me. They were simply chess pieces. Anyway, I sat staring at the board, thinking what we could do next without moving pawns we didn't have. Plus, I had to factor in that we had just recruited Soto and Madsen.

"And what will staring at that board accomplish?" a voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned to face this person, just to let them know that they had disturbed me.

"It allows me to plan ahead and see what our next move should be," I said to Lucy in a rather monotonous tone.

She sat down on a chair across from me and I could tell that she wanted to say something. "You're just a child," that wasn't it. That wasn't what she had wanted to say, I could tell by the look in her eyes and the soft tone of her voice.

I sighed, "If I was in your position, I would not believe it either, but it is true so you'd better adapt to it."

"Here," she said. "I thought you might like some tea." She pushed forward a white porcelain teacup.

I knew she had drugged the tea of the inmates on the island, but they were prisoners. They were not coworkers or detectives or. . . what is the word that would best fit this situation? There is one which I have in my mind, but for some reason, I feel _weak_ writing it down.

The word is : Children. Not one of those criminals was a child, and secretly, I did not refer to myself as one. Many people associate children with innocence, something which none of those men had. If it were my place to judge, and actually it is, I would say that simply none of them were innocent and I did not want to see any one of them free again. But they were.

My point is simply to state that I had no reason to mot trust Lucy. She had done nothing harmful to me, and I didn't suspect her of anything. I could tell that she could see my hesitation. I knew that we would be working together for a while, and I did not want any ill will between us.

I held up the cup ever-so-gently. "Cheers," I said before taking a sip. She smiled, but what was she smiling at? Did she think that I was extending some form of friendship? Was she glad to be working with me? Did she smile at the act of a child? Did she smile because she wanted me to smile?

We sat in silence for a few moments. I was vaguely thinking of what it was we could do next. Who could we move? Where could we go? Who could we get? Soon, my eyelids became heavy and my thoughts became blurry. "Have I made a mistake?" was the only thought running through my mind. Never before had I been so tired.

I put my head on my desk and shut my eyes. This is what I was afraid of. Lucy quietly slipped out, but not before whispering, "You were right. I drugged your drink." She talked in what seemed to be a friendly tone. She thought she was doing me a favor. It was a favor which I did not need.

My last conscious thought was two words, "Damn her."

_An: I'm back! Yay!(?) Anyways, the statement from last time still stands, I'm not sure how often I can update this. I want to finish it up soon though. I haven't been getting reviews for the last few chapter. . . Do you guys not like it? Please let me know, I really need to so I can make it a bit more of what you guys want. Read on, and please review._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Erin! Erin!" she called to me, her singsong voice as sweet as ever, making me instantly smile.

"I'm coming!" I ran over to her. Holding her hand was Rachel, while Chris played on the rug inside. "Yes?"

She seemed to study me for a long time with conflicting emotions running across her face. It was if she wanted to memorize me, every little detail. She sent Rachel inside and asked me to go with her.

"You're just going to leave them alone?" I asked. Was it safe?

"Harry will be home soon," she said. Why did he always refer to him as that name? Did she not really like what he was to her? Or to me?

We got in the car and she drove. I looked out the window, studying the trees and anything else I could have spotted. I did not know that it was the last time I would ever be in that area.

We walked into a large white building. I was holding her hand, but I could tell that she did not want to hold mine. I looked around and seemed to take interest in the ceiling, the walls, and the secretary. Her desk was taller than I was and I stood on my tiptoes trying to reach for a piece of candy which she held in a jar. She eventually leaned over the desk to hand one to me. I did not listen as they continued their conversation, I just loved the flavor of the candy. I loved the feel of it on my tongue.

The secretary pointed down the hall and told us to go there. While still holding hands, the woman I trusted led me there, pulling me along, even though I desperately wanted to look at a painting that was framed and hanging on the wall. We walked all the way down a hall and into an all white room. Two men are in there, wearing long white robes. They weren't bathrobes, but the kind that a doctor would wear. I smiled at them, they both were looking down at me. One looked a little sad but the other showed absolutely no trace of emotion.

"Thank you. We will take her from here." The woman gives my hand to the sad looking man. She turns and begins to walk away. I pull away from them and run back towards her.

"Wait! Mother, wait! Where are you going? Are you leaving me here? What did I do wrong?" She turned to look at me again, this time her eyebrows bent. I didn't know then, but she was mad at me for making it harder than it had to be. I stretched out my hand to her and still moved towards her. The sad man grabbed me, and the emotionless one smacked my hand away from my mother. I was lifted over his shoulders, and I watched my mother grow smaller and smaller as we walked down the extending hall. She looked at me until the way began to turn, then she turned and left. "Mother! Mother! Mommy, why?"

I woke up screaming. I lifted my head from the desk. My cheek was red from being flat against it for so long. My hands formed fists and I banged the desk, I hit it too.

"That is why you don't sleep?" Lucy said. It appeared that she never left.

"What did you do?" I yelled.

"You were looking fatigued. I thought you were too stubborn to sleep until we solved the case. Now I see. Was it an event in your childhood that now terrifies you?" She asked. She didn't need to though. She already knew she was right.

"Get out," I said. My voice was so quiet, even I had a hard time hearing myself. My hands were covering my eyes.

"What?" she asked. She didn't hear me.

I pulled my hands away to show that I was not crying. "Get out!" I screamed. "Get out, get out, get out!" I threw the porcelain cup from the table at her. I wasn't looking, so it did not hit her. She was shocked by my performance. She stuttered a bit before backing out of the room. I knew it wasn't like her to be scared.

I'm sure that I looked psychotic. I bet she could see the anger, fear, and pain in my eyes. It was wrong of me to take it out on her. It was my mother. I looked in a mirror on the wall and half of what I saw was her. Only some of my features came from my father. I grew even more enraged. I screamed again and I punched that girl I saw. The one who looked so similar to that wretched woman who left me behind. She shattered to pieces. She crumbled on the floor It gave me minimal satisfaction. My hand was bleeding and I knew I would have to pick up the mirror eventually.

Mother. Father. Chris. Rachel. They were the past. They were my secret demons, always haunting me. Lucy. Hauser. Soto. Madsen. They were my current issues. The battles of the past only ensure weakness in the future, so I let my demons be. I did not face them. They simply stayed the way they were, in my mind. I did not want anything different. I just wanted to move on, but the monsters kept following me. I did so much to avoid them. Why had I failed?

_AN: Hi, back again! I wrote this pretty quickly. I was in a bit of a rush. I hope you like it. Personally, I like the last paragraph, especially the battles/futures thing. Anyways, not sure when I will update again. Please review?_


End file.
